


No Treat For Halloween

by runflowerock



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runflowerock/pseuds/runflowerock
Summary: "Thank you." That was when both of the delivery men take off their hats and look directly at Mingyu and Wonwoo who were standing at the door."MINGYU?! -""WONWOO?! -""Happy Halloween Sirs, we have to head back to our office." They bowed ninety degrees as well as Mingyu and Wonwoo.A story about Mingyu and Wonwoo who met their "twins" in the parallel world





	No Treat For Halloween

Mingyu woke up on the right side of the bed. Blinking slightly because of the sun rays peeping through the blinds. He turned to his left and found his significant other sleeps peacefully after their hot session last night. He leaned down and kissed his fiancé’s forehead before getting up and taking a fresh shower.

It didn’t take long for Mingyu to clean himself. When he’s out of the shower he found nobody on the bed but instead he smells something good downstairs. He quickly put the outfit his fiancé had prepared for him – a black shirt and a training pants – and rushed downstairs to greet his – soon to be – husband properly.

“Good Morning.” Mingyu hugged Wonwoo from the back and put his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder while the latter smiles for him.

“Morning Mingyu. Have a good sleep?” Wonwoo turned his head and gave Mingyu a slight peck on the lips, making the latter smile so wide.

“As long as I have you by my side, I’ll always have the best sleep.”

“Too much cheese.” Wonwoo joked. Mingyu laughed. “Anyway Mingyu, did you move the furniture yesterday?”

Mingyu who just sat on the stool looks at Wonwoo, confused. “No Hyung I don’t even have energy to do that.”

Wonwoo stopped on his track. “But baby, look at that,” he pointed to the living room, “that’s not possible for the sofa to move itself, right?”

It was Mingyu’s turn to check on what Wonwoo was pointed at and he found the sofa was on different spot compared to last night. It was on the opposite side. And suddenly Mingyu realized. All their furniture in the living room had moved to its opposite side, as well as the main door. The younger creased his eyebrows.

“Did you have the door fixed yesterday too Hyung?” Mingyu asked his fiancé, who was still looking at him, like waiting for the same response.

“What? No! You know I have a full schedule yesterday Mingyu.” Wonwoo shook his head.

Mingyu got even more confused. Everything seemed normal in the morning. Everything was still on its respective places when both left the house. And they definitely didn’t notice the changes when they arrived back home because it was so late at night. They just went straight to their room.

“It’s strange.” The taller mumbled. Wonwoo nodded. “Forget it. Perhaps I forgot that I’ve changed the position and told you. Let’s just eat.”

“Mingyu do you have something to do today?”

Mingyu took his time to think before answering. “No babe what’s up?”

“Let’s go out later. Work has been stressing me out lately and I know yours too, so I want us to enjoy our day off.” Wonwoo smiled through the sandwich that he’s bitten.

Mingyu nodded as a response. “Good!! Do you have somewhere to suggest Hyung?”

Wonwoo thought a bit. “Honestly no. I just wanted to walk around with you. Maybe Myeongdong sounds good. How is it?”

“Great! It’s been so long since we’ve last to Myeongdong let’s eat street foods too Hyung!” Mingyu responded enthusiastically. Wonwoo smiled seeing his – soon to be – husband smiled so bright. He looked at his wall clock and noticed that it was changed as well. He clearly remembered that they had a black wall clock but what he saw right now is white colored wall clock. He just shrugged ‘ _Maybe Mingyu forgot to tell him about this as well_ ’

“I’ll take a quick shower and we’ll go after this yeah?” Wonwoo pinched Mingyu’s cheek while the latter is munching on his – late – breakfast and rushed to the bath room after Mingyu nodded.

‘ _Did I replace the wall clock as well?_ ’

***

They were ready to head out when they noticed their next doors neighbors had put a Jack O’Lantern in front of their doors. ‘ _is today Halloween?_ ’ Both of them thought. But they were just shrugged it off and intertwined their fingers together.

“You ready babe?” Mingyu kissed the tip of his nose, got him giggled.

“I’m ready baby Kim.” Mingyu laughed.

“You are my baby, dear.”

They laughed together until the basement and started to drive. Actually, it wasn’t that far from their apartment to Myeongdong. It took only around 15 minutes drive without the traffic and here they are walking hand-in-hand.

It was such a great opportunity to be outside. The sun shone so bright despite the strong wind, and the dropping temperature, both Mingyu and Wonwoo didn’t mind at all.

“What do you want to eat first babe?” Mingyu asked his fiancé.

“Fish cake!” Wonwoo answer spontaneously. Mingyu laughed at his fiancé’s cuteness.

“Alright let’s go eat fish cake.” He pulled Wonwoo to the nearest fish cake stall and ate as much as they could.

Around 20 minutes later Wonwoo said that he wants macaroons and he knew the best macaroon place around the area because he often went there when he craved for it. He even went there yesterday to buy his office mate macaroons. Wonwoo literally dragged Mingyu along with him, but he stopped in front of a café building.

“What’s wrong Hyung?” Mingyu asked. He didn’t really familiar with this area because it’s in the other side of Myeongdong main street. He looked at Wonwoo who stared straight into the café building.

“is this Myeongdong, Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked. His eyes never leave the café.

Mingyu nodded. “The other side of the main road Hyung. Is this the macaroon shop that you’ve talked about?”

Wonwoo turned his head and fished out his phone from his pocket. “Am I dreaming?”

“Hyung you scared me. Cmon tell me what’s wrong.”

“I went here to the macaroon shop to buy Chan macaroons Mingyu.” Wonwoo stopped in a while. “I remember clearly that this place is supposed to be a macaroon shop!”

“They maybe change the business Hyung.” Mingyu tried to calm him down.

“They can do that, but they can’t do it in one night Gyu!” Wonwoo shook his head. “It’s definitely a different building than the macaroon shop! The shop was way smaller than this.” He pointed at the café.

“Do you want to ask inside Hyung? They probably know where the macaroon shop moved.” Mingyu caressed Wonwoo’s back slowly in attempt to calm his panicked fiancé. He also sensed something strange to be honest. If Wonwoo noticed a difference in their apartment and this – supposed to be – macaroon shop in front of them, Mingyu noticed the situation around them. It’s fall. The sun supposed to be set at around 530 in the evening – the news said so – and it’s already 7 and the sky is still so bright. It felt like he’s on summer season. But the people wore a thin coat like them because he himself couldn’t deny that today the wind blew harder than before. ‘ _it’s strange_ ’ Mingyu thought.

“Kim Mingyu! Baby! Darling! Dear! Love!”

Mingyu had forcefully pulled back at reality, seeing his Wonwoo standing right in front of him.

“Huh? What is it baby?”

“I already asked the café staffs. They said this café has been here for 20 years Mingyu. They don’t even know that this place was supposed to be a macaroon shop.” Wonwoo said.

Minngyu had this gut to take Wonwoo to the macaroon place that he knew by instinct, so he took Wonwoo’s hand by surprise and made him walk beside.

“Is there something bugging you darling?” Wonwoo tighten his grip on Mingyu’s hand.

“Babe.” Mingyu trailed off. “What season right now is supposed to be?”

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows. “Fall.”

Mingyu nodded. “Did you check the time?”

Wonwoo shook his head. “No.”

“Go check it.” Wonwoo once again fished out his phone from his pocket to check the time. He was surprised that it’s already 8 in the evening.

“It’s 8 in the evening...” He trailed off. Mingyu noticed that Wonwoo realized it as well. “The sun is just starting to set…”

Mingyu nodded, smiling. “Now look around.”

Wonwoo looked around, and he noticed something. “People are wearing thin coats. The wind blows hard today.”

“Correct.”

_Click_

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo turned around over the camera shutter sound. They noticed there was someone else not too far from them, wearing hooded leather jacket, putting a camera on his right eye.

“Mingyu?”

“Yes?”

“No! That’s you Mingyu! That person is you!” Wonwoo pointed at the said man’s direction. And he found another man standing beside the camera man. It was him.

“Wonwoo? What are you doing there?” Mingyu asked.

“We better run and talk about this at home babe.” And right at that time they ran to their car and drive to their apartment.

“This is strange!” Mingyu messed his hair with Wonwoo watching him from the sofa.

“Come sit down Mingyu. You walking around wouldn’t solve the problem.” Wonwoo patted a space beside him and Mingyu immediately sat on it, leaning his head on his man.

“Look Hyung. First you noticed that the furniture in this apartment is moved to the opposite side, and someone replaced our wall clock. It definitely wasn’t us because we both were outside the whole day and we both knew that. We went straight to the bed right after we arrived home, so we didn’t notice the changes until you mentioned it in the morning. And – “

“And today at Myeongdong my favorite macaroon shops was missing and replaced with they said 20-year-old café and said that there has never been a macaroon shop right there. And it’s fall so the sun was supposed to set at 530 in the evening but it just starting to set at 8. I thought it was summer at first, but people won’t wear thin coat on the summer. And the worst thing – I don’t know if this was the worst or not – was meeting our twin that we knew clearly we don’t have at all.”

Mingyu rubbed his temple. He was dizzy over this things when suddenly their wall clock make a noise, marking their ten minutes before midnight. Both of them are looking right inside each other’s eyes and ran together to their room.

“Let’s sleep Hyung. I don’t wanna spend midnight awake.” Wonwoo nodded and they both fell asleep quite fast.

***

When they woke up in the morning, they found a sealed envelope on the kitchen counter. They decided to open it and read the letter

_To: Mingyu & Wonwoo_

_It looks like both of you were having a grasp over every single thing that happened yesterday. Was it scary? I feel sorry for you guys because I made you feel so stressed out and I’m so sorry Wonwoo dear that you didn’t get your favorite macaroons. I’ll send you over in an hour. How does it feel? To meet the other you? Okay I’m sorry that I’ve been beating around the bush. I have nothing to do at home and yesterday was Halloween, I’m sure you guys noticed this before you fall asleep hahaha. I sent both of you in the parallel universe. I already set the location that Wonwoo noticed being different. I set the situation like what Mingyu noticed. And when both of you fit the puzzles and noticed something, I decided to end the game. I’m sorry it went too fast for you guys right? Don’t worry. It’s still 31 st of October today so you guys can celebrate Halloween with your friends without trapped in the parallel universe hahaha. About the other you, don’t worry. It’s not your future, but that’s how I imagine you guys on the other side of the world. Forgive this old woman. Blame your grandpa that I’m mastered in parallel universe game that I was sending you yesterday._

_I still have one surprise for you guys. The last surprise for today so be prepared._

_Lots of love_

_Grandma Jeon_ _❤_

Wonwoo took a deep breath. It seemed like his geek DNA was from his grand mother. He really felt sorry for Mingyu though because his grandma created this weird game and made them the players.

 Mingyu knew well that his fiancé felt sorry towards him, so he sent him a sweet smile hoping Wonwoo would catch the meaning behind that smile. Luckily Wonwoo nodded and proceed to hug his – soon to be – husband.

“I’m sorry.”

“I told you it’s fine. It was fun though.” Mingyu giggled a little pulling Wonwoo closer to his body.

“What do you think about the last surprise that grandma said on the letter?” Wonwoo cocked his head up to see his fiancé face.

“I don’t know. Knowing your grandma, maybe something weird again.” Mingyu laughed a little. Wonwoo joined him not long after, when their door bell rang.

“Let’s open the door together.” Wonwoo hide behind his man, arms hugging Mingyu’s waist while walking together towards the door.

“A package for Mr. Kim Mingyu.” The delivery man said.

“Oh yes that’s myself. Where do I sign?” Mingyu asked.

“Here sir.”

“Thank you!”

“Wait sir there’s another package for Mr. Jeon Wonwoo.” The delivery man said. Mingyu is very familiar with this voice but only the intonation is different. Pretty much different.

Wonwoo came out from behind Mingyu and received a big bucket of flower.

“Please sign here.” The delivery man was different from the one that brought Mingyu’s box, but it looked like they’re from the same delivery office.

“Thank you.” That was when both of the delivery men take off their hats and look directly at Mingyu and Wonwoo who were standing at the door

“MINGYU?! –“

“WONWOO?! –“

“Happy Halloween Sirs, we have to head back to our office.” They bowed ninety degrees as well as Mingyu and Wonwoo.

When the delivery men left, both of them stood still. Shocked.

“Was that – “

“Our twin –“

“From grandma’s parallel universe?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is created, based on my own tweet (https://twitter.com/aegyoowonu/status/1054371297545711616) Shameless promotion of my twitter account lmao. lots of people who quoted tweeted this said someone has to write fic out of this so i tried my best. 
> 
> I know there's no Wonwoo on the tweet but please imagine that he's there with Mingyu all along~
> 
> Thank you so much for every single soul who read this, comments and leave kudos. I'm grateful since i'm a newbie ^^
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> Han Kei


End file.
